Si supieras
by Sh'lainn Blaze
Summary: —No me sorprende porque eres tan estúpida... —. Y la puerta se azotó, rompiendo con un golpe todos aquellos pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza mientras la chica estaba de pie frente a él. Todo aquello que Mai solo podría adivinar si desarrollara telepatía.


**Disclaimer**

_Ghost Hunt_ pertenece a_ Fuyumi Ono_

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Me topé con un paraíso inalcanzable de doujinshis de Ghost Hunt, donde se ve en las portadas a Mai con Naru. _

_Asdasdas, pero son como demos, solo se ve la portada y dos paginas y encima de todo están en japones, aunque no me importaría tanto no entenderles. _

_¿Alguien sabe donde los podría encontrar?_

_I**(punto)**IMGUR**(punto)**com/xKVMFnc**(punto)**png (Si ponen los puntos se puede ver el link)._

_En fin, gracias a ellos, es que se me antojó escribir algo NaruxMai, aunque no sea mucho._

* * *

**Si supieras**

Un nuevo día había llegado a las oficinas de SPR, con un cielo despejado y el abrumador calor de verano. Ningún fantasma o prospecto de serlo había asomado sus narices por la oficina, por lo que el equipo estaba esparcido en sus distintas actividades individuales. El padre John jugaba soccer que los niños de su iglesia asignada. Masako graba en los estudios una sesión espiritista en la que intentaban contactar a la difunta esposa de un famoso cantante. Osamu aprovechaba el aire acondicionado de la librería de la universidad para estudiar, mientras que Bou-San y Ayako habían salido a tomar un helado desde hacía media hora. ¿Por qué no se había ido con ellos? Se preguntaba Mai, quien permanecía tirada sobre uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala de la oficina.

Naru como de costumbre se encontraba encerrado en su despacho, posiblemente leyendo alguno de sus tantos libros de parapsicologia y sin intención alguna de hacer nada que no estuviera relacionado al trabajo. Mientras que Lin imitaba a su narcisista jefe, encerrado también en su oficina, dejándola morir de aburrimiento. El silencio era mortal, el tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj comenzaban a taladrarle la cabeza. ¿Por qué no aparecía nadie con un caso que resolver? ¿Por qué no llegaba aunque fuera alguien para platicar antes de volverse loca?

—No lo soporto más —chilló para si misma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y moviéndola para ambos lados a forma de negación, en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —la voz monótona del CEO de SPR fue lo suficiente clara e indiferente como para hacer que Mai parara sus movimientos de golpe, mirándole como quien mira a un fantasma.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! —se apresuró a decir la chica, escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo nerviosa.

Segundos antes, mientras caía en el pozo infinito de la desolación, se preguntaba el porque había decidido quedarse ahí cuando podía estar en cualquier otra parte. Por muy trabajo suyo que fuera, si no había nada que hacer, ella no tenía vela en el entierro, pero al ver a Naru ahí parado frente a ella, con esa cara de aburrido y porte de superioridad, recordaba sus porqués. Ella solo quería estar cerca del narcisista de su jefe, porque por mucho que le pesara, en el fondo estaba enamorada de ese pedante caza fantasmas.

—Entonces ve a prepararme un té —pidió el pelinegro, volviéndose a meter a su despacho con la misma tranquilidad con la que había salido.

—Si, jefe... —resopló Mai, para luego murmurar unas cuantas cosas en contra del narcisita quien al parecer solo le dirigía la palabra cuando quería té.

La chica se levantó del sofá con un salto y se fue a la pequeña cocina preparar como de costumbre el té de Naru, pensando en lo lindo que hubiera sido que en lugar de salir para pedirle eso, le hubiese invitado a salir. A veces sentía que aspiraba a demasiado, con lo indiferente que era él y el poco interés que mostraba en todo lo que no se relacionaba con lo paranormal.

—Tendría que ser un fantasma para que me pusiera más atención —bromeó para si misma, riendo de su propio chiste y animándose sola mientras vertía el agua caliente en la tetera, ignorando por completo que en la entrada de la cocina se había quedado inmóvil cierto chico de cabellera y ojos oscuros.

¿Así que Mai pensaba que él no le ponía la suficiente atención? _Si tan solo ella supiera... _pensó y se retiró de nueva cuenta a su oficina de manera silenciosa, dejándose caer sobre la silla con poca delicadeza. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recostándose por completo sobre el respaldar, dejando que su fértil imaginación volara un poco, dibujando con suaves pinceladas las curvas de la delicada figura de su asistente. Durante el verano la ropa de Mai lo distraía con demasiada facilidad, aquellos pantalonsillos demasiado cortos para su propio bien y aquellas blusas de tela delgada que no ocultaban muy bien lo que se escondía debajo. Si tan solo ella supiera que la mitad de sus pensamientos eran ocupados por ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color. Ella pensaría que él era un pervertido si supiera todas aquellas cosas e ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, aunque al menos así dejaría de quejarse de que él no le ponía atención. Claro que él ni en un millón de años luz se atrevería a confesar aquellas escenas que se reproducían en su cabeza como película de los años 70s, ahí donde en blanco y negro, Mai se acurrucaba entre sus brazos para leer con él mientras tomaban una taza de té. Sonaba tan cursi, tanto que se enfadaba consigo mismo. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera sacar a su la de sus pensamientos.

Escuchó unos pasos a las afueras de su oficina y de forma muy despistada tomó el libro que desde hacía media hora intentaba leer. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mai con la bandeja plateada con su taza y un platito lleno de galletitas. Ocultando su rostro detrás del libro, sonrió brevemente por las atenciones.

—Aquí está el té —anunció, dejando las cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias, Mai, ya lo había notado —contestó inexpresivo, sin despegar los ojos del libro.

—¡Ash! Serás antipático encima de todo —refunfuñó la castaña, quedándose ahí parada observando al rededor. La oficina de Naru era muy sencilla realmente, había poco muebles, todo era del mismo color oscuro y los únicos inquilinos aparte del investigador egolatra eran los libros, ni una foto colgada, ni un adorno, ni unas flores ni nada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el chico, mirando dudosamente a su asistente por encima del libro.

—Me preguntaba si todos estos libros que están aquí ya los haz leído —comentó para mantener la platica, ya que no quería regresar a la sala a morir de aburrimiento, sola.

—Así es —respondió para luego continuar con su lectura.

—Es impresionante —siguió hablando Mai, acostumbrada a la apatía de su jefe como para darle mucha importancia. Se acercó a un estante y observó los títulos que descansaban sobre el lomo de cada libro.

—No, no lo es. Tú matas tu tiempo sacudiendo la cabeza y yo en cambio leo —dijo cortante, molestando a la chica como de costumbre.

—¡Arg! ¡No estaba sacudiendo la cabeza! Solo estaba aburrida —se quejó, fulminando con la mirada al narcisista ese.

—Podrías ponerte a leer algo —declaró tranquilo, tomándose un instante para tomar algo de té antes de continuar su lectura. _"__Podrías ponerte a leer algo, conmigo"_ repitió en su cabeza, añadiendo aquella palabra que cambiaba todo el significado de la oración, de una insinuación a que era estúpida a una invitación. Oh, si Mai pudiera leer las mentes, encontraría cosas tan curiosas que se escondían detrás de cada palabra que le dedicaba.

—No gracias, no quiero morir de aburrimiento —comentó distraídamente y estirando los brazos para quitarse la pereza. Sus palabras no habían sido dichas con mala intención, pero ella era clase de chica que encontraba aburrido leer un libro, porque le gustaba más la actividad física y mantenerse activa. Claro que esa explicación no fue incluida en su comentario, por lo que Naru la fulminó con la mirada.

—No me sorprende porque eres tan estúpida —atacó, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en el libro entre sus manos. Escuchó a Mai murmurar algo que no llegó a entender del todo bien, pero no tardó mucho más en escuchar como la puerta se azotaba para dejarlo solo de nueva cuenta. Tonto él, pero más tonta ella. Definitivamente Mai debía de desarrollar telepatía para poderse comunicar, de lo contrario no iban a llegar nunca a otra cosa que no fueran peleas. Él por no ser claro y ella por no leer entre lineas.


End file.
